Of Faith and Family
|type = Quest |dlc = ESO Morrowind }} Of Faith and Family is a quest available in . The quest takes place in Balmora in the region of Vvardenfell. This quest is given by Councilor Eris after the quest "Fleeing the Past" is completed. Background Even though I confirmed that Veya is safe, Councilor Eris continues to press me to arrange a meeting between him and his daughter. Quick walkthrough #Find a way to contact Veya #Use the Map to find Naryu #Talk to Naryu Virian #Steal the Redoran Registry #Bring the Registry to Naryu #Go to the Swamp #Search the Swamp for Veya #Defeat the Warclaws #Talk to Veya inside the cave #Talk to Naryu Virian #Escape using the Back Tunnels #Talk to Veya #Search the Ashlander Camp #Find the Mine Key #Enter Kudanat Mine #Search the Kudanat Mine #Talk to Naryu Virian #Listen to the Speaking Stone #Talk to Naryu Virian #Talk to Councilor Eris Walkthrough Councilor Eris wants your help to find a way to contact his daughter, Veya. If spoken to, he will have the following dialogue: "When you next see her, tell my daughter that I want to talk to her. Veya can set the terms, but I expect her to stop running away when things don't go her way." :I'll convey the message, but I need to know exactly what you and Veya argued about. "Veya has always felt shackled by the rules of House Redoran, hobbled by the many duties and obligations it presses upon its subjects. After the situation involving her brother, she decided she wanted nothing more to do with the House. Or with me." ::So your strict observance of rules and obligations caused this rift between you and your daughter. "That may be an oversimplification, but I suppose your statement is accurate. I walk a narrow path between House Councilor and loving father. Unfortunately, the former often supersedes the latter. That's why I want to speak to Veya again." :::I'll try to arrange a meeting as soon as I can. Once you go outside, Ashur will carry a message for you from Naryu: "Did I mention how much I hate being a messenger? Makes me wish I had a writ so I could kill something. Anyway, Naryu wants to talk to you. Said you'd know what it was all about." :All right. Where do I need to go? "Here. This should explain everything. Sort of. It's a map. We change locations every other day, for security reasons. Just in case it falls into the hands of House Redoran or someone else with an ax to grind with our organization." ::What do I do with this? "Never had to use a map before? Amateurs! This one leads to a key to one of our safe-houses. And another map. The first map? It depicts a particular town. Kind of like this one, hint, hint. The rest? You'll have to figure that out on your own." :::I'll try to decipher the map. "Look. I know you're helping Councilor Eris. But if that map falls into House Redoran hands, I'll probably have to kill you. Nothing personal, mind you. We're already having a bit of trouble with the house and we'd rather not make matters worse." ::::Do you always carry messages for Naryu Virian? "What are you implying? Can't a person do something nice to help out an ally every now and again? Oh, who am I kidding? I hate playing the messenger! Haven't you ever done something you hate because it was the right thing to do?" :::::All the time. "Then you understand what I'm talking about. Being noble. Doing the honorable thing. It can be a real pain in the arse, but a favor given becomes a favor returned. Eventually." :::::No. "Well, not all of use can afford to be so cold and heartless. I'd say I envy you, but that would just reward you for bad behavior. Why are you still talking to me? Don't you have a map to puzzle out." ::::You're part of the Morag Tong too, aren't you. "Well look at you! You're a practical genius! Look, Naryu seems to trust you, so I suppose I have to trust you too. But that's a powerful secret you've been given. Betray us and you'll find my blade in your back. Unless Naryu kills you first." :::::You mentioned trouble with House Redoran? "The Morag Tong has the authority to accept and carry out writs of execution. We keep the Great Houses from engaging in all-out war, but they rarely appreciate the work we do on their behalf. House Redoran in particular wants to shut us down." ::::::Why does House Redoran want to shut down the Morag Tong? "The other houses have used us to take Redoran down a peg or two of late. To be frank, for all their vaunted honor, the house cries foul whenever someone gets the better of them. Our status is tenuous enough without Redoran's constant harassment." :::::::Your status is tenuous? "As I understand it, the Morag Tong made mistakes in the past. Grew too arrogant. We had to lay low for more than a century. Now we're taking select contracts, working to reestablish our reputation. It's not our fault most of them concern Redoran." You are to decipher a Map that will lead you under the bridge in central Balmora, to a broken box, containing a Key and a Map. You must decipher this next map as well, which will lead you to the Abandoned Cellar, behind the Inn. Use the key to grant yourself access to this location. Once inside, Naryu will ask you to steal the Redoran Registry for any clues as to what happened to Ulran Releth; Veya's Brother. And also to prove your trust. Once you do this, Naryu will acknowledge your trust and tell you to meet Veya in a cave along the coast. When you go there, you will meet Captain Brivan with Ferhara, and her warclaws. Captain Brivan is as far on Veya's trail as you are at this point, and warns you that the Warclaws are very persistent in their quest to find her, and will not hesitate to kill you. Make your way to the northern section of the swamp, where Veya was said to be spotted skulking around. You will find Veya, but a mob of Warclaws will attack you, and she will run away to Mallapi Cave, just nearby. Once inside the cave, you can speak to Veya and Naryu, but will soon have to escape using the Back Tunnels, as the warclaws are at the front door. Once you escape, Veya will ask you to give a progress report to her father, who is standing just north with his soldiers for her. She will then retreat to Kudanat. Doing so, meet Veya and Naryu at Kudanat, to which the camp will have been ransacked and torn apart by the Warclaws. You must find information about this. Once you interact with Wise Woman Khamishi, she will tell you that Ulran defended the Ashlander tribe, but retreated to the mine. You now have to find a Key to the mine, which can be acquired by killing the captain of the Warclaws at Kudanat. Once you enter the Mine, head over to the very end where you fill find Ulran dead. Loot him for his Speaking Stone. After listening to the Speaking Stone, you can now speak to Naryu and Veya about what you just listened to. Now, you have to head back to Balmora and tell Councilor Eris about Ulran's murder, in which he will end the conversation with an apology directed towards Veya, and allow you to end the quest. Rewards *Warclaws Battle Bow *73–302 ru:О вере и семье Category:ESO Morrowind: Balmora Quests